Various arrangements are known to provide for office furniture provided from modular and interchangeable elements which can be configured into multiple arrangements and configurations and accommodate a wide variety of needs and functions. Such arrangements provide various furniture, such as work stations, for example, with stand-alone tables, or with two or more work stations provided in proximity as arranged back to back, side to side or spaced supported by various support structures, preferably with power and cable distribution via complementary arrangements as well with capability to accommodate various privacy panels, support shelves, storage cabinets, storage drawers and the like. The present inventor has appreciated that previously known devices suffer numerous disadvantages, typically including undue complexity and overdesign.